1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head and, more particularly, to a shower head for a bathroom.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shower head 70 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 comprises a nozzle 74, a connector 73 mounted on an open top of the nozzle 74, a sealing ring 742 mounted in the open top of the nozzle 74 and located between the connector 73 and the nozzle 74, a fastening member 72 secured on the open top of the nozzle 74 and abutting the connector 73 to limit the connector 73 on the nozzle 74, and a locking screw member 71 locked onto the connector 73. The nozzle 74 has a peripheral wall provided with a control handle 741 to regulate a water flow injected from the nozzle 74. The open top of the nozzle 74 has an outer portion formed with an outer threaded portion 743. The connector 73 has a first end provided with a spherical body 732 rotatably mounted on the open top of the nozzle 74 and abutting the sealing ring 742 and has a second end provided with a threaded tube 731. The connector 73 has an inner portion formed with a mounting hole 733. The mounting hole 733 of the connector 73 has a bottom formed with a reduced water outlet 734. The fastening member 72 has an inner wall formed with an inner threaded portion 722 screwed onto the outer threaded portion 743 of the nozzle 74 to lock the fastening member 72 onto of the nozzle 74. The fastening member 72 has a top formed with a reduced limit hole 721 mounted on the spherical body 732 of the connector 73 so that the threaded tube 731 of the connector 73 protrudes outward from the limit hole 721 of the fastening member 72. The locking screw member 71 has a first end formed with a screw bore 712 screwed onto the threaded tube 731 of the connector 73 to lock the locking screw member 71 onto the connector 73. The locking screw member 71 has a second end formed with a water inlet port 711 that is connected to a water source (not shown). In operation, when the water inlet port 711 of the locking screw member 71 is connected to the water source, the water from the water source in turn flows through the water inlet port 711 of the locking screw member 71, the mounting hole 733 of the connector 73 and the water outlet 734 of the connector 73 into the nozzle 74 and is injected outward from the nozzle 74 for use with a user.
However, when the water inlet port 711 of the locking screw member 71 is connected to the water source, a closed vacuum condition is formed in the inner space of the shower head 70 so that the inner space of the shower head 70 has a larger water pressure to push and inject the water from the nozzle 74 quickly and violently to form multiple concentrated and convergent water beams, thereby decreasing the flushing angle and area of the shower head 70. In addition, the water beams are injected outward from the nozzle 74 strongly due to the larger water pressure in the shower head 70, thereby easily causing an uncomfortable sensation to the user.